


Taken

by Readerstories



Series: Dean Winchester x reader [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi so I was wondering if u could do a percy Jackson x reader where the reader gets kidnapped if u don't know the series it's fine you could switch it to a dean x reader :D thnks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

“Ouch” are your first conscious thought. You open your eyes and look around you. The room looks like an abandoned barn of some sort, you are leaning against one the poles supporting the roof. Your whole body hurts, but it doesn’t feel like anything is broken, so you try to stand up, but the ropes around your hands stop you. You curse silently, off all days you didn’t have the knife on you, you had to be kidnapped. Just your luck.

You start to look around to see if there anything sharp that you can cut the rope with, but before you can find anything, the doors in the other end of the barn opens. You squint at the light; you aren’t able to see who’s there before the door closes again. You blink and look at the man standing in front of you. He has brown hair and green eyes, looks like he’s about 20 and he’s very tall and muscular. He looks normal, but you suspect he’s anything but.

“So you’re the Winchesters new play toy.” He says before you can do anything else. Yup, definitely something supernatural, now you just have to find out what he is.

“You know, I thought that you were going to be a lot harder to take you, after all the talk I have heard about the Winchesters, but I guess they are not so big of a deal after all. It was quite easy to drug your sleeping form and drag you out, and put you in the car trunk.” Ah, that explains your hurting body, lying in a car trunk is never comfortable. You also suspect that he wasn’t exactly gentle when moving you. The man, or whatever he is, walks over to you and stands in front of you.

“This is going to be so much fun! I get information on Castiel and the Winchesters at the same time. It’s practical to get two birds with one stone, don’t you think?” So he’s an angel or demon then, since he’s talking about Castiel. You glare at him.

“What makes you think you can get any information from me?” you ask. He just smiles at you.

“Oh darling, I have my methods.” Without any warning he suddenly hits you in the face, hitting your nose so you start bleeding from your nose. You shake your head and glare up at him again.

“If that’s the form of torture you use, you are going to get nothing. I have been in many fights you know; I’m not just some play toy that the boys can drag along.” You say. You hate to admit it, but his comment about you being their play toy pissed you of.

“Oh, I got a lot more refined methods to use, I just wanted to start this way.” He says with a cocky smile. He walks over to a bag you didn’t notice before, since it’s laying behind another pole. He opens the bag and pulls out an angel blade from the bag. Okay, then he’s most likely an angel, but he could be a demon that stole it from an angel. He looks at the blade almost lovingly.

“You know, I have always had a fondness for the angel blade, I find it quite handy. This was the purpose when they were made for us, after all. An angel then. A fallen and probably angry angel, this was not good. You really hoped that the guys have noticed that you’re gone, and that they will find you soon. The angel walks over to you and squats in front of you. He places the tip of the angel blade on your check, not breaking the skin, just pushing.

“Such a pretty face, let’s start there shall we?” he says. But before he can start, you both hear someone shouting. The angel sighs and stands up.

“I didn’t even get to start. Oh well, at least I can have some fun with Winchesters.” He snaps his fingers, and now your mouth is covered in foul smelling rag, effectively gagging you. You roll your eyes, of course it had to be the dirtiest rag you had ever smelled.

“I’ll be right back, and then we can start properly without interruptions.” He tells you with a creepy smile. He turns around, walks over to the doors, and the leaves. You’re once again left alone. You take up your search for something to cut your rope with, but there’s nothing sharp enough to do the jump. Trying to rub them on the pole would take forever since it is round. After what feels like forever you hear footsteps. You sit up a little straighter, hoping it is Dean or Sam, and not the angel.

It’s luckily Dean, you can hear him shouting your name. Because of the rag covering your mouth, you can’t do anything else than wait. After a few more minutes of shouting and it coming closer, the doors open and you have to squint again. Dean spots you at once, and runs over to you, cutting of the ropes and rag as fast as he can. As soon as you’re free, he pulls you into a tight hug.

“I was so worried that you were already dead.” He confesses, still clutching you tight.

“I’m not, but if you don’t stop squeezing me so tight, I might become it soon.” Dean releases his hold a little, but he still doesn’t let you go.

“I thought that I had lost another one.” He says into your shoulder. Now you back out of the hug a little, just enough so you can hold his face.

“Hey, I’m okay. No need to worry anymore Dean.” You say with a smile. He just looks at you for a while, and then his lips are suddenly on yours. The kiss starts slow, but heats up a little when you sneak your hand under his t-shirt. You both break apart when you can hear Sam clearing his throat next to the doors.

“I took care of the body, you guys ready to go?” Both you and Dean nod and stand up. You are very glad that you can go back now; you seriously need a painkiller, and you feel dirty. And maybe kiss Dean some more. Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
